¡Quiero un papa!
by Kida Luna
Summary: Cuando Vivio descubre qué es un padre y empieza una pequeña búsqueda para encontrarlo, ¿cómo se sentirá cierta Enforcer al respecto? Porque para Fate-mama, Nanoha y Vivio lo son todo para ella… y ahora podría perderlas… FateNano.


_**Summary: **__Cuando Vivio descubre qué es un padre y empieza una pequeña búsqueda para encontrarlo, ¿cómo se sentirá cierta Enforcer al respecto? Porque para Fate-mama, Nanoha y Vivio lo son todo para ella… y ahora podría perderlas… NanoFate._

_**¡Quiero un papa!**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

-"¡Mi papá es un gran chef! Tiene un enormeeeee restaurante…"

-"¿Serio? Wow, el mío trabaja en una empresa, ¡y es su propio jefe!"

-"Yo no sé que hace mi papá… ¡pero seguro ha de ser algo genial!"

Las risas de niños poco a poco se fueron alejando de sus oídos, quedando como voces mudas. Sujetó las mangas de su mochila verde contra sus hombros mientras sus curiosos ojos seguían a sus compañeritos.

-"¡Adio, Vivio!" –se despidió una amiguita suya.

-"¡Adioooo!" –respondió alzando la mano.

La pequeña Vivio observó a su compañerita salir corriendo directo hacia un hombre alto y de aspecto gracioso, tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ella lo llamó 'papá'.

Así que la Takamachi más joven volteó hacia su alrededor. Y después de unos segundos de difícil razonamiento, llegó a una conclusión.

-"Papa –frunció el ceño-, es un hombre alto, alegre, umm… -echó otro vistazo-… fuerte, ¡y tiene cabello en la cara! Usa ropa graciosa y muy oscura, con un trapo en el cuello."

Claro que Vivio no pasaba siquiera de los 6 años… y fue así como decidió que…

-"¡Quiero un papa!" –soltó alegremente.

" – " – "

-"¡Vivio!"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fueran a recogerla a la entrada de la escuela. Sonrió y alzando ambos brazos, se lanzó a abrazar a la persona que la había llamado.

-"¡Tía Vita!"

-"¡Vivioooo! Ugh, no hagas eso. Casi me sacas el estómago" –refunfuñó.

-"Lo siento, Tía Vita."

-"Vita-chan, Vivio-chan, apresúrense, tenemos que regresar a la base."

-"¡Uhm!"

Mientras la guardiana pelirroja tomaba asiento al lado de la que parecía ser una doctora, la rubia se subió a la parte trasera, inquieta. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-"¡Buenas tardes, Tía Shamal!"

-"Buenas tardes Vivio, ¿lista para volver a casa?"

-"¡Uhm, uhm! –asintió- ¡Vivio quiere jugar con Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama!" –gritó contenta, moviendo los brazos por aquí y por allá.

La rubia mayor rió ante la actitud de la pequeña y haciendo caso a los gruñidos de Vita, arrancó el coche de una buena vez.

Uno de sus ojos bicolores enfocó a la enorme bola de pelos azul a su lado, se quedó mirándolo largo rato. Su boca se frunció y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, como si pensase en algo muy, muy difícil.

-"¿Zafy?"

-"¿Mmm?" –gruñó.

-"¿Zafy es lobo, verdad?"

-"Am, sí" –contestó confundido.

-"¿Zafy es hombre, verdad?"

Al escuchar las preguntas, la pelirroja se volteó para mirar hacia los otros dos mientras Shamal puso atención a lo que decían en tanto continuaba conduciendo.

-"Am, sí" –una gota tras su cabeza.

-"Ne, Vivio, ¿a qué vienen todas esas preguntas?" –habló una curiosa Vita.

La aludida bajó la cabeza y achicó sus dos ojitos color verde y rojo, seria. Miró a Zafira, a Vita, a Shamal… miró a Shamal, a Vita, a Zafira… y así sucesivamente hasta que abrió la boca para contestar.

-"Zafy es hombre, aunque parezca un perro –Vita se echo a reír-, es un hombre bueno, ¡Zafy es buena persona!"

-"Um, gracias…"

-"¡Zafy es alto y tiene pelo en la cara!" –Vita rió más fuerte.

-"No es necesario que digas más" –susurró un familiar muy avergonzado.

-"¡Zafy es buen papa para Vivio!"

-"Yo… -un silencio mortal se hizo sobre el coche, la criatura repasó lentamente cada una de las palabras mencionadas-… ¡¿QUÉ?!" –aulló.

Y Vita estalló a carcajadas, resbalándose sobre su asiento esta vez.

-"Zafira, ¿un padre? ¡¡PFFF!!"

-"¡Cierra la boca, Vita!" –ladró su camarada.

Shamal, quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación, posó una mano sobre su mentón; después de acomodar sus gafas oscuras, dejó escapar un 'hum' reflexivo.

Por supuesto, por dentro se estaba cayendo de la risa.

-"Vivio, nosotros somos los guardines de Hayate-chan, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Uhm."

-"Y Zafira es el familiar de nuestra ama, de ninguna manera puede ser tu papá, ni siquiera es de tu misma especie –explicó, tratando de contener su risa-. Además, un papá debe ser una persona muy responsable…" –señaló con su dedo índice, como si dijese algo sumamente importante.

-"¿Zafy no?"

-"No, Vivio, ser papá requiere más que ser un hombre y tener una bonita sonrisa. Oh, ya llegamos."

La guerrera del lago cortó la conversación y estacionó el auto. Apenas el coche dejó de moverse, la niña abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a toda prisa. Unos pasos más adelante se detuvo, y volteó a ver los demás, confundida.

-"Nanoha está entrenando en estos momentos a los nuevos reclutas, no es bueno que interrumpas su trabajo" –aclaró Vita con orgullo.

-"Estoy segura que Fate-chan no debe estar muy ocupada –Shamal se agachó frente a la pequeña-, ¿por qué no vas a verla?"

-"¿Fate-mama? –ladeó la cabeza- ¡Fate-mama, allá voy!" –repitió más fuerte y salió corriendo hacia el edificio de la División 6.

Shamal se levantó y sacudió un poco sus ropas, volvió a acomodar sus lentes oscuros y se dirigió con sus compañeros hacia el interior del gigantesco lugar donde todos trabajaban.

-"Umm –se rascó la cabeza-, esa niña es tan inquieta como Nanoha" –suspiró vencida Vita.

" – " – "

En cuanto ingresó al edificio todos los que la veían no paraban de saludarle y sonreírle, un '¡buenos días!' rápido y torpe era lo que recibían a cambio mientras los pequeños piecitos rebotaban sobre la losa y daban vueltas por aquí y por allá.

Finalmente llegó y entró al elevador, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y estiró su mano derecha lo más que pudo para alcanzar uno de los botones altos en el tablero. La figura brilló al contacto.

La niña se hizo para atrás y apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes metálicas, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha, impaciente y canturreando. Con un tintineo las puertas se abrieron y Vivio no lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de salir disparada.

Las dos colitas en su cabello se movían de un lado para otro por la prisa en sus pasos. De repente, se detuvo y elevó la vista, observando la alta puerta de acabado negro que se hallaba delante de ella.

El resplandor de una placa dorada captó su atención:

"_Fate Testarossa Harlaown._

_Enforcer de la división 6."_

-"Fate-mama, ¡Fate-mama! ¿Estás allí?" –tocó la puerta varias veces.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una sonrisa cándida la recibió del otro lado. Un par de brazos la levantaron del suelo para abrazarla cariñosamente.

-"Vivio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy, cariño?" –preguntó rozando su nariz contra la de la más pequeña.

-"Nyahaha, Fate-mama, ¡me haces cosquillas! –rió tapándose su propia nariz- ¡Vivio lo hizo muy bien en la escuela hoy! ¡Vivio es una niña muy inteligente!" –exclamó moviendo los brazos.

-"Por supuesto que sí, pero aún no me has respondido qué estás haciendo aquí" –contestó suavemente, caminando hacia su escritorio con la niña en brazos.

Se sentó en su silla y dejó a su hija acomodarse sobre sus piernas. La infante sonrió de oreja de oreja, muy, muy alegre.

-"Quería preguntarle algo a Nanoha-mama, pero está muy ocupada. Tía Shamal me dijo que podía venir a verte."

-"¿Y qué le ibas a preguntar a Nanoha-mama?"

-"Umm –puso el dedo índice encima de sus labios-, Fate-mama, ¿por qué Vivio no tiene un papa?"

Los ruidos se hicieron mudos en ese momento y por unos instantes, Vivio se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Jugueteó con sus dedos y bajó la vista apenada, su mamá se había quedado como congelada.

Pero quería saber…

Mordió sus labios y abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, la rubia más grande sonrió y palmeó su cabeza.

-"Así que era eso –respondió bajito y suave-, cielo, no sé por qué sales con esto tan de repente –apretó sus dientes, afligida-. De verdad, ¿quieres un papá, Vivio?"

La voz de su mamá le pareció triste, podía sentir como temblaban ligeramente esas manos cálidas que la sostenían. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Fate-mama se veía como si le hubieran quitado algo muy importante?

No supo por qué, pero la niña sabía que había hecho –o dicho- algo que puso a su mamá así.

-"¿Fate-mama?"

-"¿Sí, Vivio?"

-"Te quiero mucho, Fate-mama" –susurró con el tono infantil que caracterizaba a un niño.

Los pequeños bracitos abrazaron la cintura de la Enforcer, quien tan sólo acarició sus cabellos en respuesta. Su mirada era dulce, y muy en el fondo de sus ojos, había algo que revoloteaba febrilmente. Con miedo.

Un sollozo mudo escapó de su garganta justo cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

-"Intenté llamar pero nadie me contestó. ¿Testarossa? ¿Todo bien?" –la nueva visitante frunció el ceño.

Fue tan sólo por un instante, pero juraría que vio a la maga Harlaown tambalearse por dentro.

-"Todo bien Signum. ¿Sucede algo?"

Su voz volvió a la normalidad mientras dejaba a su hija en el suelo para poder ponerse de pie ella misma. La pelirrosa dudó si debía insistir o no, decidiéndose al final a hacer lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

-"La ama Hayate necesita firmar los papeles para la exportación de nuevos suministros y armamento. Me pidió que revisara si tenías listo los papeles."

La ojirubí asintió.

-"Iré de inmediato. Signum, ¿podrías cuidar de Vivio por mientras, si no es mucha molestia?"

La líder de los Wolkenritter sacudió la cabeza en afirmación, aceptando la pequeña mano que Fate Testarossa le estaba entregando. La niña alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos azules y oscuros.

Signum la guió fuera de la oficina mientras la gran maga de la TSAB comenzaba a reunir el montón de papeles requeridos por la amiga de su infancia. Un suspiro dejó sus labios en cuanto cerró la puerta de su despacho, contemplando lentamente la placa dorada con su nombre.

Y aunque el título de _Enforcer_ era más de lo que muchos podían desear y algo de lo que estaba muy orgullosa, en ese momento, en su interior, no valía nada. En ese momento, deseó tener algún otro que pudiera calmar la punzada que nacía en su pecho…

" – " – "

Su vista dejó de enfocarse hacia el camino que iban dejando atrás para fijarse en el que tenían por delante. Seguía confundida.

Muy confundida.

Vio a la guerrera que la tenía tomada de la mano agacharse enfrente de ella, diciendo algo sobre atender algunos asuntos importantes y esperarla allí hasta que regrese, indicando que no tardaría mucho. Un 'uhm' por respuesta.

Así que se quedo allí parada, rascando el piso con su pie derecho, mirando los escritorios dispersos en el mismo y las personas hablando y corriendo de aquí para allá. Agitadas. Trabajando.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Entonces, un cabello oscuro y una capa negra llamaron su atención. Sonrió ampliamente antes de gritar contenta.

-"¡Tío Chrono!"

-"¡Ugh! –gruñó el joven- No cabe duda que tienes la fuerza de tus madres" –sonrió nerviosamente, separando a la bicolor de su cintura.

-"¿Tío Chrono?"

-"¿Um? –parpadeó- ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Vivio siente que hizo algo malo…" –murmuró avergonzada, jugando con la punta de sus dedos.

-"Bueno –tomó asiento en uno de los sillones allí dispuestos, llamando a su sobrina-, cuéntale a Tío Chrono qué hiciste ahora" –sonrió cansado.

" – " – "

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Las pupilas azules la enfocaron. Después volvieron la vista hacia el paquete de papeles en su escritorio, regresando segundos después a donde estaban momentos antes.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Papeles. Enforcer. Papeles. Enforcer. Papeles. Enforcer, Enforcer… Enforcer _ligeramente_ preocupada y nerviosa…

-"Ok, basta, ¿me puedes decir por qué rayos estás tan inquieta?"

La rubia saltó en su asiento, tomada por sorpresa.

-"Ha-Hayate-chan -tartamudeó-, no sé de qué hablas" –frunció el ceño.

-"Fate, eres mi amiga –tomó aire-, pero si sigues golpeando el suelo con tu pie una y otra vez, te juro que voy a cortártelo…"

-"Ahaha –rió nerviosa-, perdón…"

La castaña dejó salir un suspiro y colocando sus codos sobre su escritorio, entrelazó sus manos. Miró seriamente a su amiga y le preguntó, directa y clara, como era su costumbre.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema Fate?"

-"¡No tengo ningún problema!" –negó.

-"Entonces por qué te alteras tanto."

Una vocecita chillona se dejó escuchar, abriendo desde dentro uno de los cajones del enorme mueble de la Comandante. Dio una vuelta alrededor de su ama antes de sentarse sobre uno de sus hombros.

La pequeña figura sonrió, saludando.

-"Rein tiene razón, sabes que no puedes engañarme. ¿Qué prefieres, decírmelo tú misma –posó su mentón encima de sus manos-, o que te obligue a decirlo?"

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo –respondió rápido, agitando las palmas al frente-. Es que…"

" – " – "

-"Amy-mama y Chrono-papa, ¿verdad?"

-"Mhpm."

-"Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama… no papa…"

El pelinegro apoyó su dedo índice y pulgar al lado de sus mejillas, pensativo. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde había sacado eso su sobrina, sin embargo sabía qué era importante explicarle ciertas cosas.

-"Entonces, dices que mi hermana se puso rara."

-"Uhm, como cuando te quitan tu juguete favorito" –respondió como si fuese la mayor tragedia del mundo.

-"¿Sabes que Fate y Nanoha te quieren mucho, verdad Vivio? –un asentimiento- Yo pienso que si tienes a dos madres que te quieren mucho, no necesitas a un padre. ¿Eres feliz ahora, no?"

-"¡Uhm, uhm! –asintió con entusiasmo- ¡Vivio quiere mucho a sus mamis porque la hacen sentir muy, muy feliz!"

Antes de que Tío Chrono pudiese agregar algo más, vio a su esposa asomarse por la esquina, un mohín de enojo detrás de sus graciosas gafas.

-"¡Chrono-kun, tenemos trabajo que hacer! Con permiso Vivio –cambió el rostro a uno amigable antes de dirigirse hacia su esposo y agarrarlo del brazo-, deja de ser tan perezoso y muévete, que no ves…"

-"¡Ah, Amy, me estás lastimando!"

Así que la oji-rubí-verde los despidió moviendo una mano mientras veía a su tía Amy arrastrar al Almirante de la TSAB sin terminar de regañarlo aún cuando desaparecieron del lugar.

" – " – "

-"Set up. Divine Buster."

-"¡SHOOOOT!"

Un torbellino rosa salió disparado segundos después de un grito ensordecedor que obviamente pertenecía a una mujer. La enorme ola de polvo que inundó el campo de entrenamiento obligó al resto del equipo a toser un poco, aclarando su garganta y al mismo tiempo su visión.

-"Oh, cielos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Vamos!"

-"Pero llevamos horas entrenando… no hemos comido nada, ni siquiera desayunamos…"

-"Mou, Caro, debes estar exagerando."

-"De hecho, Nanoha-san… yo también tengo hambre" –lamentó una joven, apenada.

Los ojos azules enfocaron a la chica que había hablado, sus cabellos púrpura pegándose al frente de su rostro debido al sudor. A su lado, su compañera colocaba una mano en su espalda, la otra colgando libremente con una pistola entre sus dedos.

El único hombre –más bien, niño- del escuadrón tan sólo se limitó a pasarse el brazo por la cabeza. Su cara manchada de tierra y lodo al igual que su traje de combate.

-"Ahhh, está bien –cubrió su frente con la palma de su mano-. Iremos a almorzar, descansarán un rato y después haremos el último entrenamiento del día, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¡Sí, ma'am!" –saludaron todos.

-"Mouu, me pregunto si Fate-chan estará libre para ir a comer juntas…"

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ordenó a Raising Heart a volver a su forma normal, caminando directo a la base. No podía esperar para ver a su pequeña hija también.

" – " – "

-"Y en resumen, eso es todo."

La afligida cara de su amiga la hizo comprender que era algo que en verdad le importaba –y preocupaba-. No obstante, su intuición le decía que había 'algo más' detrás de todo eso.

-"¿Eso es todo?" –repitió suspicaz.

-"Am… ¿sí?"

-"Fate-chan –suspiró-, hay algo que no me estás diciendo, soy mansa pero no mensa" –sus ojos azules rodaron mientras se reclinaba de brazos cruzados sobre su silla.

Las pupilas escarlata rehuyeron rápidamente la mirada de la Comandante de la TSAB, inquietas e indecisas. Entonces, una pequeña mano se posó sobre su frente, apartando algunos mechones rubios.

-"Fate es una buena mamá, Rein piensa que no tiene que preocuparse por nada…"

-"Dime, ¿tienes miedo de que Vivio o Nanoha vayan a reemplazarte, Fate? ¿Es eso?"

La pregunta fue directa y seria, Rein regresó al lado de su ama para sentarse en la esquina del escritorio, sin perder de vista a ambas. La guardiana del viento bendito se preguntó si aquello no había sido un poco brusco por parte de la castaña.

-"No es como si tampoco fueran a hacer eso, es sólo que…"

-"¿Aja?" –animó.

-"Yo… -silencio-… yo no quiero perderlas, es decir, demonios –mordió sus labios-, sabía que esto pasaría, yo lo sabía… entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal?..."

Sus últimas palabras fueron a duras penas un susurro que las otras dos se esforzaron por escuchar. Las manos blancas sostenían su cabeza mientras sus labios estaban torcidos, había dolor en su rostro.

Y era de uno de esos dolores que te van carcomiendo de adentro hacia fuera, esos que cuando uno ve, se siente contagiado por tanta pena.

-"¿Por no poder ser un padre? Fate-chan, eres la mejor madre que he visto en mi vida, en serio, no necesitas probarle nada a nadie. Estoy segura que ellas lo saben muy bien."

-"No es eso –negó débilmente-, yo no puedo tomar ese 'lugar'."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque soy la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, líder del equipo Relámpago, maga rango S+… -el aire pareció escapársele-… Hayate, soy una mujer. Las mujeres no pueden ser papás" –sonrió con tristeza.

Antes de que Rein dijese algo precipitado para refutar aquel comentario, Hayate la detuvo. Contempló a la muchacha enfrente de sí, nerviosa, preocupada, triste… _asustada_.

Y ahí, cuando algo hizo clic en su mente, volviéndose para delante se atrevió a preguntar:

-"Tampoco esposos, ¿no?"

La Enforcer la miró dolida, asintiendo una sola vez.

" – " – "

-"Haciendo de niñera, ¿Signum?"

-"Sino quieres que te rebane con Levantine, cierra la boca."

El ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina de la pelirrosa obligaron al piloto principal de la División a levantar sus manos en son de paz, nervioso. Vice Granscenic se agachó para quedar a la altura de la hija del Demonio Blanco de la Administración Bureau.

Sacó una paletilla del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la ofreció, Vivio sonrió ampliamente.

-"¡Gamchias!" –dijo con la paleta en su boca.

-"No hay de qué pequeña" –contestó el castaño recuperando su postura.

Unos segundos después los ojos heterocromáticos parpadearon varias veces, como analizando algo. Dando una lamida a su dulce, la niña miró fijamente –muy fijamente- al hombre al lado suyo.

Vice sonrió nervioso.

-"¿Tienes niños?" –preguntó.

-"Eh… no, no tengo" –respondió confundido.

-"¿Y te gustan mucho los niños?"

-"Em, bueno sí, me agradan…"

Regresó la paleta dentro de su boca y le dio unos mordiscos mientras su ceño se fruncía, el piloto comenzó a sudar ligeramente y observó a la guerrera velka que tan sólo alzó los hombros, ignorante también de la situación.

-"Vivio, em, ¿por qué me preguntas estas cosas? –se atrevió a cuestionar- ¿Alguna tarea de tu escuela?"

-"Nop –movió la cabeza-, es que yo no tengo papa y Fate-mama actuó muy raro cuando le dije lo mismo, y como tú me diste una paleta pensé que tal vez te gustaban los niños, y si te gustaban los niños serías buen papa, y como no tienes niños y yo no tengo papa, ¡podrías ser mi papa! ¿Qué te parece, eh?" –sus ojitos alegres se toparon con los del más alto.

Signum casi se va para atrás contra el piso, salvada sólo por sus rápidos reflejos, al mismo tiempo que el castaño intentaba hacer que su mandíbula se moviera para articular alguna palabra.

-"Vice-kun –jaló su pantalón-, se supone que digas algo ya" –infló sus mejillas un poco molesta.

-"Yo, no… ¡no! –los ojitos bicolores se entristecieron de repente y unas pupilas azules oscuras se clavaron en él, no muy contentas- Digo, yo no puedo, soy una persona muy ocupada, no es que no me agrades, porque sí me agradas y mucho, pero no tanto así… no que sea algo malo porque no es para nada malo, al contrario es sumamente bueno, no bueno para mí, ¡no me vean así! –sintió sus manos sudar-. Además, tienes que pensar en tu mamá Nanoha y…"

-"¿Nanoha? Cielos Vice, ve a que te revise a un doctor, te ves muy alterado."

Una nueva voz masculina se dejó escuchar, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre sí. Con una sonrisa de gato, el nuevo espectador se dedicó a averiguar de qué tanto estaban parloteando esos tres.

-"Vice no quiere estar con Nanoha-mama para…"

-"¡Pero cómo es posible! –una mirada semi-enfurecida- ¡Negar de esa manera a la maestra de las maestras! Eres un desconsiderado –el inspector reprochó con lágrimas fingidas dejando al castaño sin oportunidad de defenderse-. No te preocupes Vivio, aquí tu servidor Verossa Acous acompañará a Nanoha-chan a donde quiera que vaya gustosamente."

-"¿Y exactamente de qué rayos estás hablando tú?" –la pelirrosa apretó el puño, peligrosamente cerca de la empuñadura de Levantine.

El otro hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, siendo callado inmediatamente por la intromisión del peliverde.

-"Hablo de sacrificarme para acompañar a la señorita Nanoha Takamachi a dónde sea que vaya, en las buenas y en las malas; y tal vez invitarla a tomar una taza de café…"

-"Verossa..."

-"Y quizás un almuerzo…"

Signum rodó los ojos.

-"Verossa…" –repitió de nuevo el aviador.

-"¿O sería mejor una cena?"

Vivio comenzaba a desesperarse de que no le hicieran caso.

-"Oye, no estás escuchando…"

Cinco centímetros cerca de Levantine.

-"Creo que debería comprar flores."

Tres centímetros cerca de Levantine.

-"¡Verossa!"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Vice?!"

Un centímetro y…

-"¡¡YO SÓLO QUIERO UN PAPA!!"

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. ¡Clic!_

-"Ahhh... –el detective suspiró-... ah ¡miren la hora! Cielos qué distraído, lo siento tengo una cita de trabajo, los veré después, ¡hasta luego!"

Y tan rápido como llegó se fue. El ojiazul balbuceó algunas cuantas palabras y dándose por vencido –porque no podía decir nada coherente-, se retiró velozmente antes de que las preguntas de cierta mini Tamakachi volvieran a empezar a caerle encima.

Vivio mordió sus labios y se volteó para ver a Signum, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar. ENORMES ojos a punto de LLORAR. ENORMES ojos a punto de LLORAR que la observaban sólo a ELLA.

Signum maldijo mentalmente.

-"Yo… um, ¿quieres pelear? –la expresión en la cara infantil empeoró- No, no, no me refería eso, ¿qué tal usar a Levantine? –a punto de soltar un grito- ¿No? ¿Disparar un cartucho? ¿Romper un escudo? ¿Lanzar una flecha de fuego? ¿Volar?"

_No llores, no llores, no llores, ¡se supone que soy una guerrera velka no una niñera!_

Movió sus manos enfrente de la niña tratando de evitar que rompiera a llantos –fallando miserablemente-, cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza y con una sonrisa, se alejó unos pasos de la pequeña.

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡Chocolate! ¡Yum!"

Ahora, con una sonrisa en labios, mordió su recién adquirida barra de chocolate mientras caminaba hacia el comedor junto a la ojiazul.

-"Um, toma."

-"¿Uh?"

-"Ya no quiero paleta" –sonrió.

Con una sonrisa forzada aceptó la paleta y la tiró en el bote de basura más cercano que vio. Suspiró pesadamente. Esto le iba a costar a la Enforcer un aumento de salario…

-"¡Eh, Signum! No puedes… -las puertas se cerraron- …romper las máquinas de alimentos..." –bajó el tono al verse ignorada.

-"¿Shari? ¿No te dije que repararas la máquina expendedora? Parece que le cayó un rayo encima."

-"¡Pero si acabo de…! Olvídelo, ya voy…" –respondió con la cabeza baja.

" – " – "

-"¡Fate-chan!"

La rubia siguió caminando, inconsciente de las personas a su alrededor y de la voz que insistía en llamarle. Llevó su mano derecha a su frente y cerró sus ojos.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¡Ahh! ¡Nanoha! ¡Yo…! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

Los ojos escarlata se abrieron de golpe, asustados al vislumbrar a la castaña a un lado suyo, observándola con inquietud.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?" –su voz parecía ser de terciopelo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a contestar, esos ojos azules se clavaron en sus ojos. Esos ojos azules delineados por la tristeza y un cariño tan profundo que la hicieron retroceder un paso y morder sus labios, en frustración.

Y hubiera seguido retrocediendo de no ser porque una mano suave se entrelazó con la suya.

-"Fate-chan, ¿qué sucede?"

-"No es nada –mintió desviando la vista al suelo-. Es hora de almorzar, supongo que por eso viniste a buscarme, ¿vamos?" –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-"Claro."

Y Nanoha supo que era falsa. Porque las verdaderas sonrisas no te hacían sentir un hueco en el corazón.

" – " – "

-"Eh, Tía, ¡pásame la ensalada!"

-"Subaru deja de comer tanto, te vas a enfermar."

-"¿Ehhh? ¡Tía! ¡Tía, por favor! –suplicó- ¡Tííííaaaaa! Ahhh, pero sólo un poquito, ¿sí?"

-"Subaru…" –su voz se volvió peligrosa.

-"¡Oh por favor, Tía! –chilló de nuevo- No seas… ¡waaaa! Ok, ya entendí, ¡ya entendí, no más comida!"

La pelimorada intentó alejarse inútilmente del apretón en su oreja, el cual se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente su compañera la soltó, satisfecha de que la otra hubiese comprendido la lección.

-"Ya no te quiero" –gimió.

Teana tan sólo cerró los ojos y bebió un sorbo de agua, ignorando el pequeño sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas. Por supuesto, Teana Lanster lo atribuía a la vergüenza que su amiga le había hecho pasar… ¿qué más podía ser?

-"Hey, no peleen…"

-"Nadie está peleando aquí, Erio."

-"Eso no es cierto, Tía comenzó todo."

-"¡Repite eso!" –gruñó.

-"Tía Signum, ¡sentémonos allí!"

Todos los reclutas callaron en cuanto escucharon una vocecilla infantil. La hija de Nanoha señalaba alegremente con su dedo la mesa donde ellos se encontraban, todos sonrieron dándole la bienvenida a ambas.

-"Vivio-chan, siéntate aquí" –ofreció Caro halando una silla a su lado.

-"¡Uhm!"

Corrió hacia el asiento señalado, obligando a su niñera improvisada a seguirla mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano. La pelirrosa suspiró y se sentó entre Vivio y Subaru, quien extrañamente parecía estar gimoteando.

-"Nanoha-san y Fate-san no deben tardar en venir" –aseguró Tía.

Signum tan sólo asintió sin decir nada. Cuando el plato con comida fue depositado enfrente suyo, se dedicó a tomar su tenedor y comer bocado a bocado.

Miró de reojo a la hija de Testarossa, pensando en lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás. De repente, unos ojos rojos y tristes invadieron su mente.

Y fue allí donde la guerrera de la espada se preguntó, si tal vez, esa mirada tenía algo que ver con la nueva obsesión de la pequeña rubia acerca del tema de un nuevo papá.

-"Signum-san, ¿todo bien?"

Sacudió su cabeza y asintió, estaba yendo demasiado lejos, de seguro era sólo su imaginación. Sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente de que le había respondido con una mentira a Erio Mondial.

Pero una mentira nunca ha hecho daño, ¿cierto?

-"Disculpen –se puso de pie-, volveré en unos momentos, no tardo."

-"No se preocupe Signum-sam, ¡Vivio-chan se queda con nosotros! ¿Ne, ne, Vivio?" –la golpeó suavemente con el codo.

-"¡Uhm! ¡Regresa pronto!"

-"Subaru, guarda silencio –regañó-. Estamos comiendo" –terminó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Oh Tíaaaa, ¡no soy una niña! Mou, deja de tratarme así…"

Apenas la pelimorada terminó de decir aquello en voz baja, el reclamo de su compañera no tardó en hacerse presente. Cosas como 'eres parte de la División 6', 'ya estás grande', 'que dirán Nanoha-san y Fate-san', y sobre todo un 'si te enfermas, ¡ni pienses que yo voy a cuidarte!'.

Y como era de esperarse, Subaru Nakajima no tardó en devolverle los comentarios a su muy torpe, entusiasta e infantil manera. Porque muy en el fondo, se sentía tan bien tener toda la atención de Teana Lanster sólo para ella, aunque fuese por unos cuantos momentos…

Con cuidado, un asiento fue desocupado, y vigilando no ser vista, una pequeña figura curiosa empezó a seguir furtivamente los pasos de su niñera con espada.

" – " – "

-"Fate-chan, no me mientas."

-"No te miento."

-"Entonces mírame a los ojos y repítelo."

La Enforcer tragó saliva. Las palmas de Nanoha estaban cada una al lado de su cabeza, apoyándose en la pared trasera del elevador al que habían entrado y evitando cualquier escape posible. Sus ojos azules entre inquietos y enojados le reclamaban una respuesta, una que fuera _creíble_.

Pero tener el rostro de Nanoha Takamachi a escasos centímetros, no era precisamente una gran ayuda en esos instantes…

-"No es…"

_**¡SLAP!**_

-"¡Mientes!"

El cuerpo de Fate tembló ante el golpe que hicieron las manos de la castaña contra el muro metálico. Cerró los ojos por instinto, temerosa por el repentino cambio de actitud de su mejor amiga, ¿por qué estaba pasando todo esto?

-"Mientes…"

Esta vez fue un débil susurro y las manos cedieron para dejarla libre. Fate se sintió culpable. Ella esperaba un grito, un reclamo, alguna bofetada si al caso… y sin embargo, no recibió más que un abrazo torpe y frágil.

Nanoha suspiró pesadamente.

-"Te conozco desde hace años –murmuró en su hombro-, Fate-chan, no puedes engañarme sonriendo y diciendo: 'Estoy bien'; cuando en tus ojos te veo que sufres y lo peor es que no sé por qué, y desconozco el por qué no me quieres contar tampoco lo que te sucede, pero…"

-"Nanoha, no es eso, yo…"

-"¿Fate-chan?"

La entrenadora de combate se separó un poco y sus miradas se cruzaron. Dolía. Dolía ver los ojos de Nanoha Takamachi como si estuvieran a punto de quebrarse en un soplido, y aún así, podía sentir los suyos propios desgarrarse por la angustia que aquella visión le provocaba.

-"Nanoha."

La maga más veloz de todo el Universo tomó aire –sin saber cómo reunió las fuerzas para lograrlo- y posó una mano sobre los cabellos castaños, acariciándolos.

-"Nanoha, detesto cuando haces esto, sabes que no puedo decirte no cuando te pones así. Nada malo me pasa, yo… -titubeó-, yo sólo…"

_¡Tin!_

-"Testarossa."

-"¡Signum!"

Rápidamente Fate se separó de la castaña en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, observando a la Wolkenritter parada enfrente de ambas con desconcierto. Una mirada rápida y discreta hacia su mejor amiga fue suficiente para darse cuenta que las pupilas tristes habían cambiado con un pequeño y repentino brillo falso en ellas. La vio sonreír y saludar a la otra ojiazul.

Y entonces, con una disculpa, salió velozmente de allí.

-"¡Nano… ha…!"

El grito murió lento al final al ver que la castaña ni siquiera se volteaba para verla o responderle algo. Y dolió ser ignorada por Nanoha Takamachi. Pero no podía culparla, ella lo había provocado.

Ella y su maldita cobardía.

-"¿Todo está bien?" –arqueó una ceja.

-"Sí, todo está bien, Signum."

La sonrisa no muy convincente en el rostro de la rubia tan sólo logró que la pelirrosa arqueara aún más las cejas, desconfiada. ¿Pero quién rayos se pensaba Testarossa que era? ¿Idiota?

-"¿Sabes? Estás insultando mi inteligencia, Testarossa."

-"¿Perdón?" –parpadeó sorprendida.

-"Decir que estás bien cuando claramente se ve todo lo contrario, no soy imbécil y si pretendes fingir algo, al menos podrías intentar hacerlo _bien_."

La Enforcer entrecerró los ojos, molesta, y en cuanto iba a responder a aquello la vio comenzar a caminar; apretó los puños y se apresuró a alcanzarla, tapándole el paso.

-"No tienes derecho a venir y decirme tales cosas."

-"¿Y tú si tienes derecho a hacer sentir mal a Takamachi?"

_Ouch._

Fate mordió sus labios, eso había sido bajo. Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía toda la razón, por más que lastimara, era la verdad. Signum estaba bien, ella, por el contrario, estaba mal.

Maldijo en su interior.

-"Yo no… yo… -luchó por contener su ira y evitar que su voz se quebrara-… Yo sé que dañé a Nanoha, pero debes saber, que es lo último que deseo…"

-"Siempre puedes disculparte."

-"No, no es tan simple –los ojos cobalto la miraron con discreta preocupación-. Está bien, no es… -se detuvo, como si mirase a su mejor amiga dentro de esos añiles ojos y decidió cambiar sus palabras esta vez-… tienes razón, las cosas no están bien conmigo."

Las dos retomaron el paso de nuevo y Fate Testarossa Harlaown empezó a contar el motivo de su pesar con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, esperando con ello que las cosas mejoraran, o al menos, que la punzada en su corazón ya no doliera tanto.

" – " – "

-"No entiendo…"

Se detuvo y apoyó las manos sobre uno de los escritorios del lugar, su mano tocó su frente. No comprendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Sacudió la cabeza y de pronto se encontró con una mirada sobre sí, sonrió.

-"Yuuno-kun, no sabía que vendrías hoy."

-"Yo tampoco –rió nervioso-. ¿Pasa algo Nanoha? No te ves muy bien…"

-"¿Eh? Mmn, ¡mmn!" –negó rápidamente, poniendo las manos al frente.

El chico hurón rió ante la reacción de la maga, quien tan sólo infló los cachetes y le reclamó infantilmente. En definitiva, la ojiazul nunca cambiaría, tan terca y orgullosa como siempre. Y Yuuno no sabía si llamar a eso algo bueno o malo.

-"¡Mama!"

-"¡Vivio!"

Se volteó inmediatamente para buscar con su mirada a su hija. La niña se detuvo al frente suyo y comenzó a parlotear alegremente que la había extrañado mucho, entre otras muchas cosas que Nanoha simplemente no pudo descifrar de tanta emoción por parte de la menor.

-"¡Mama, mama, uhm!" –exclamó alzando sus brazos.

La castaña rió levemente y atendiendo a su pedido, la cargó entre sus brazos. Vivio chilló de felicidad y se aferró a su cuello, sonriendo. Después, ladeando su cabeza en duda, notó la otra presencia que acompañaba a su mamá en ese momento.

-"Hola, Vivio" –saludó Yuuno con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola, tío Yuuno!"

-"Vivio, ¿no deberías estar con Vita-chan o Zafira?"

La aludida infló sus cachetes enojada, unos segundos después dejó salir el aire de su boca y contestó algo enfurruñada.

-"Quería ver a Nanota-mama, además –susurró-, yo quería preguntar… algo…"

-"¿Uh? ¿Y de qué se trata?"

Sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa al verla inclinar su cabeza de lado, tal y como siempre hacía cuando no comprendía alguna cosa, hábito que había adoptado también la niña que cargaba entre sus brazos.

Apenas habían ingresado a la oficina de planeación, donde las personas comenzaban a entrar y a salir, papeles y paquetes por aquí y por allá. No había mucho movimiento ese día en realidad.

-"¿Por qué habría de reemplazarte?"

Regresó la mirada hacia su compañera, ambas se mantenían cerca de la entrada. No muy lejos de allí podía ver claramente a Nanoha, quien aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-"Por algo mejor y más seguro, Signum. Y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para las dos…"

Su sonrisa se volvió triste y apagada. Era cierto, tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente apta para cuidar de una familia, mucho menos una donde se necesitaba de alguien _cuyo lugar jamás podría ocupar. _

Fate Testarossa Harlaown era sólo una Enforcer. No más, no menos.

Tal vez, una madre.

Pero nunca un padre.

-"La Fate Testarossa que conocí hace 10 años jamás la dejó sola, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el intento. Pero ahora, la que está frente a mí –sus ojos se agudizaron en reproche-, no es mi rival, es tan sólo una chiquilla cobarde y miedosa que se retira sin haber peleado…"

-"10 años es mucho tiempo, muchas cosas cambian. No es lo mismo, Signum, nada lo es."

_-"¡PAPA!"_

…_y duele admitirlo…_

Fueron tan sólo breves segundos en el mundo real, pero en el mundo de Fate, se sintió como si mil aguijones traspasaran su corazón. Y todos y cada uno de ellos se aferraron terriblemente al mismo, ninguno lo soltó.

" – " – "

-"Vivio –gruñó-, ¿de dónde sacaste esas ideas tan raras?"

-"¡Nanoha-mama, no son raras! ¡Mou!" –bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza suavemente, los ojos bicolores se enfocaron en su dueño con cierta confusión. Lo vio sonreír.

-"Déjame explicarte –las pupilas verdes la miraron fijamente-, todos tenemos familia, haya o no haya en ella un padre. Pero la palabra papá no es aquella persona que tú ves como alguien fuerte, o que usa corbata, tampoco que sea hombre le concede tal nombre."

-"Pero… yo los vi…"

-"Tú viste a muchos papás ¿no es así? –un asentimiento- ¿Y todos eran iguales? –Vivio negó con la cabeza- Eso es porque cada papá es diferente, así como las mamás también lo son."

-"Vivio, Yuuno-kun tiene mucha razón. Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama por mucho que se quieran –un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-, son dos personas distintas."

La mini Takamachi suspiró enormemente sorprendida, tratando de comprender lo mejor que podía aquellas palabras. Entonces, otra duda asaltó su cabecita.

-"Entonces, um, ¿es muy difícil conseguir… un papa?"

-"Vivio, no creo que necesites uno –titubeó la castaña-, somos una familia feliz, tal y como estamos…"

_Fate-chan, tú y yo. Y no quiero que eso cambie._

La ojiazul mordió sus labios, intentando encontrar una manera de poder explicarle a su hija que no necesitaba un padre. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero ella, Nanoha, _**no**_ quería a nadie que viniera a entrometerse en sus vidas privadas.

Sintió a su mejor amigo colocar su mano encima de su hombro, dándole ánimos. Yuuno Scrya se inclinó un poco para acercarse hacia la pequeña rubia.

-"Quiero que pienses muy bien lo que te voy a preguntar –explicó mostrándole el dedo índice-. Hay muchas personas que te quieren y forman parte de tu familia sólo por el hecho de estar contigo, porque quieren hacerlo."

Vivio contempló atentamente y con la boca abierta las pupilas verdes detrás de aquellos anteojos. Curiosa. Tío Yuuno parecía estar hablando de algo muy, muy importante, así que ella debía hacer todo lo posible por entender.

Porque Vivio era una niña muy inteligente que tenía que hacer sentir muy orgullosas a sus mamás. Quería ser tan asombrosa y genial como lo eran sus mamás.

-"Vivio, ¿cómo le llamas a una persona que te quiere, te abraza y te cuida con mucho cariño?"

La niña se llevó un dedo a la boca mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Cómo lo llamaba? Las primeras respuestas que se le vinieron a la mente fueron dos:

_Nanoha-mama _y_ Fate-mama._

Sin embargo, sólo podía dar una respuesta. Alzó la vista para observar un par de ojos azules, esperando encontrar algo de ayuda en ellos. Desafortunadamente, su madre estaba tan perdida como ella, así que sólo recibió una risita nerviosa a cambio.

Bufó con molestia, cerró los ojos fuertemente y estirando sus manos hacia Yuuno, gritó lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

-"¡PAPA!"

Yuuno sonrió nervioso y estaba a punto de responder cuando algo distrajo su atención y lo hizo detenerse…

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"¡Perdón, lo lamento mucho!"

La enorme pila de papeles que había estado sobre el escritorio permanecía ahora esparcida por todo el suelo, unas finas y temblorosas manos pretendían reordenarlos. Pero los movimientos eran torpes y las hojas se resbalaban una tras otra de nuevo hacia el piso.

La rubia no dejaba de repetir disculpas una y otra vez. No obstante, muy en el fondo, no sabía con certeza a quién iban dirigidas, si a ella misma o a Nanoha.

Y entonces, su vista se cruzó por una fracción de segundo con la de su mejor amiga. Las orbes escarlata se cerraron de golpe y murmurando más disculpas, salió corriendo de allí.

Ni siquiera los gritos de Signum la hicieron detenerse.

Todo lo que sabía es que debía alejarse de allí y calmarse. _Porque una Enforcer está preparada para controlar todo tipo de situaciones…_

-"¡Fate-chan! Ten… cuidado…" –las palabras de Hayate Yagami murieron lentamente al ver a la rubia alejarse con rapidez, casi atropellándola en el camino.

La Comandante observó a Signum apoyar una mano sobre una de las puertas mientras la otra se balanceaba todavía por la salida brusca que había recibido. Cuando vio a su guardiana, supo que algo andaba mal.

Y no fue muy difícil adivinar qué era.

…_y la Enforcer Fate no podía ser la excepción…_

" – " – "

-"¡Fate-chan!"

La ojiazul bajó a la niña al suelo y salió corriendo directamente hacia el pasillo. No sabía por qué, pero pudo ver los ojos de Fate quebrarse. Nanoha se sintió terriblemente mal y no pudo evitar mostrar la desesperación que tenía cada vez que decía su nombre.

Encontró a Hayate en el corredor y con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos, su amiga comprendió el mensaje. La dueña del Tomo Nocturno elevó su brazo señalando con un dedo hacia la salida del edificio, Nanoha asintió y continuó en su carrera detrás de la rubia.

Cuando daba vuelta en la esquina, Vivio apenas salía de la oficina, agitada. Llamó preocupada a su madre y antes de que fuera tras ella, Hayate la detuvo poniendo un brazo enfrente.

La castaña se agachó y acarició su cabeza.

-"Vivio, Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama necesitan un tiempo a solas. Me gustaría hablar contigo por mientras –comentó tranquilamente- ¿escucharás lo que tu tía Hayate tiene que decir?"

-"Pero… -murmuró aún con la vista fija por donde habían desaparecido sus dos mamás-… uhm, Vivio escucha."

" – " – "

Pasó una mano abruptamente por su rostro, sus ojos ardían. Todo en ella ardía. Y a la vez, la humedad fresca de sus lágrimas aliviaba un poco el calor en su cara. Su largo cabello golpeteando su espalda a cada paso que daba.

La luz de la salida la cegó por completo. Apenas salió del edificio sacó a Bardiche de su chaleco y con un brillo, sus ropas fueron cambiadas por su oscura barrier jacket.

Y sin decir nada, voló lejos de ahí.

En cuanto Nanoha llegó a las afueras de la División Seis tan sólo pudo contemplar la figura de Fate Testarossa volverse un punto cada vez más chico en el cielo. La capa blanca ondeando fuertemente contra el viento.

-"Raising Heart –sujetó la esfera firmemente-, quiero alcanzarla."

-"Alright, my Master. Set up –su uniforme fue reemplazado por el tan usual traje blanco-, Flier Fin."

Flotó a unos cuantos centímetros del pasto verde, las diminutas alas en sus pies revolotearon y en un chasquido dio una vuelta para elevarse en el aire antes de dedicarse a perseguir a Fate.

Porque si había algo que Nanoha Takamachi sabía y quería, era nunca perder a Fate Testarossa. Nunca.

Y la castaña podía llegar a ser muy testaruda cuando deseaba algo…

-"Sir, Raising Heart's Master is approaching to us."

La rubia no respondió.

El ojo dorado en Bardiche titiló unos breves instantes, esperando alguna orden. Y aún así, nada llegó. No había respuesta.

-"I believe we must stop, your condition it's not pretty well Sir."

-"¿Tú también, Bardiche?... ¿también crees que soy yo la que está mal?" –la voz fue apenas un murmullo, cubierto de pena y tristeza.

La joven Enforcer interrumpió su vuelo, quedándose suspendida en el aire mientras sus mechones rubios rozaban sutilmente sus mejillas húmedas. Sostuvo el artefacto con ambas manos y lo llevó justo enfrente de ella.

El rubí en sus ojos parecía agrietarse cada vez más. Así que con una pequeña chispa dorada, Bardiche respondió:

-"I will always serve to Enforcer Testarossa. Sir, I was born for that purpose and I'm glad you let me help you. I'm Bardiche Assault, and also your eternal partner."

Más lágrimas cayeron. Esta vez, no fue la mano de Fate la que las limpió.

Fue la de Nanoha.

-"Fate-chan… detesto verte llorar" –gimió y abrazó a la rubia contra sí misma.

La maga más veloz del mundo no supo en qué momento la ojiazul se había puesto delante suyo, pero eso no importaba. Necesitaba el abrazo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Quería estar siempre entre sus brazos, no quedarse parada observando como alguien más le arrebata ese lugar y a su familia. No quería ser reemplazada.

No quería ser el sustituto de alguien nunca más, _no otra vez_.

-"¿Fate-chan? Por favor, mírame…"

La aludida tan sólo desvió el rostro, avergonzada. De repente, unos dedos suaves sujetaron su mentón y la obligaron gentilmente a cruzar miradas con la persona que amaba en secreto.

-"Nanoha… duele…"

Fueron palabras endebles y frágiles, la joven entre sus brazos no dejaba de temblar y las lágrimas no abandonaban sus hermosos ojos. No entendía, ¿por qué Fate sufría tanto? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué al abrazarla se sentía tan inútil, por qué no podía protegerla? De que servía ser la mejor de las mejores sino podía hacerla feliz, ¿de qué servía?

-"Fate-chan, ¿por qué no quieres decirme qué te sucede? No soporto verte así, snif –sollozó-, lastima mucho."

-"Yo… yo no quiero que me alejes de ti y de Vivio. Quiero estar con ustedes, son mi familia… yo, Nanoha…"

-"Fate…"

-"No –interrumpió-, déjame hablar por favor. Yo sé que tal vez no pueda darles lo mejor, o no sea lo mejor para ustedes –trató de ahogar un sollozo-, pe-pero, ¿sabes? Yo las quiero mucho –gimió-, deseo estar con ustedes y ver a Vivio crecer y ser parte de su vida y… y… dios, por favor, por favor no me quiten eso…"

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y finalmente no pudo contener más su llanto, negó con la cabeza y liberando una de sus muñecas, sujetó a Bardiche contra su pecho.

Fate lloró como no había llorado en años.

-"No quiero perderlos, ¡a ninguno!" –hipó.

-"Ne, Fate-chan, Bardiche y yo estaremos muy tristes si sigues llorando –la abrazó de nuevo, tratando de controlar sus propios espasmos-. No vas a perdernos, no lo permitiré –gimoteó-; yo te quiero con nosotros, te quiero conmigo."

La castaña se separó y tomó su mano dócilmente, guiándola hacia el campo verde debajo de ellas. En cuanto ambas tocaron suelo, la rubia se lanzó hacia ella, temblando y llorando.

Automáticamente Bardiche y Raising Heart regresaron a sus formas normales; uno transformándose en un nimio triángulo dorado, adhiriéndose al guante negro de la Enforcer, la otra rodeando el cuello de la instructora con una rutilante luz rosa, que al desvanecerse se convirtió en un sencillo collar.

Porque ambos dispositivos estaban conscientes que sus dueñas necesitaban espacio y privacidad. Y ellos jamás les negarían algo así a las personas que debían de proteger, porque para eso eran los camaradas: _Para cuidarse mutuamente._

La ojirubí comenzó a murmurar cosas que Nanoha no pudo descifrar debido a los continuos gemidos, y cada uno desgarraba más el corazón de la castaña. Así que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y besó sus cabellos dorados.

No sabía que había hecho para lastimar tanto así a Fate, no comprendía el temor que la sacudía tan violentamente… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sufría? Ella jamás la abandonaría, simplemente no podía hacerlo…

-"Fate-chan –susurró bajando la vista hacia ella-, sabes que no soy muy buena interpretando las cosas –sonrió con ojos llorosos-. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Acaso yo no te prometí que nunca iba a dejarte sola?... ¿no me crees?"

La última pregunta fue hecha con un poco de dolor. Al oír eso, la Enforcer negó rápidamente contra su pecho, después se separó mirándola directo a los ojos.

-"Te creo, yo te creo Nanoha –contestó aferrándose en puños a su chaqueta blanca-, es sólo que… yo…" -desvió la vista.

-"¿Tú qué? Por favor, Fate-chan, por favor ya no me ocultes más cosas –suplicó-, no me alejes, ¡no soporto cuando me haces eso! –chilló-, Fate-chan…"

-"Nanoha…"

-"No me mientas, por favor… por favor ya no… mientas…"

-"Perdóname, soy una tonta, he arruinado todo –vio los labios de la ojiazul abrirse para decir algo, pero un dedo suyo bastó para hacerla callar-. Si no me dejas decirlo ahora, puede que no vuelva a reunir el valor de hacerlo otra vez…"

La suave mano de Fate Testarossa sujetó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y guiándola hasta posarla sobre su corazón. Las pupilas carmesí centellearon con un brillo de ternura y de pena.

_Vergüenza_.

-"Aquí, muy en el fondo de mi corazón –apretó un poco más el agarre-, yo, Fate Testarossa Harlaown estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que tú me has dado. Me siento muy feliz de haber compartido tantas cosas a tu lado, sin embargo –hizo una pausa-, cuando Vivio llegó a nuestras vidas, pensé que nada podía ser mejor. Era como tener mi propia familia, y digo era, porque yo sé que me estoy engañando a mí misma…"

Rozó la mejilla de la castaña con su mano libre, la mirada azul se ablandó y los ojos se cerraron ante aquel toque. Fate sonrió, pero no dejaba de verse como una sonrisa triste.

-"Porque yo quiero más que eso, quiero el lugar que –la imagen de Yuuno volvió a su mente- jamás podré tener, porque no fui hecha para conseguirlo. Y aún así sé que lo quiero, tontamente, sigo anhelándolo y duele bastante –los orbes azules se abrieron, la duda y la angustia encerradas en ellos-. Yo…"

Hubo un sollozo. La mano en su rostro resbaló lentamente hasta sentir desaparecer por completo su calidez; entonces, algo, muy adentro de la castaña, punzó al darse cuenta de lo frío que se sentía ahora.

-"Yo, tu mejor amiga, estoy enamorada de ti, de Nanoha Takamachi y no puedo evitarlo, disculpa pero ¡n-no puedo! –soltó completamente a la castaña y volvió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos- Yo sólo quería estar a tu lado y ser una madre más para Vivio, pero e-ella tiene razón, necesita u-un padre –sollozó-, yo quería compartir mi vida contigo y sentir al fin, que ustedes dos de verdad eran mi familia, que me amasen tanto como yo a ustedes… pero no puedo, snif… no puedo."

Cuando descubrió su cara para abrazarse a sí misma, tratando de buscar algún refugio, Nanoha pudo ver la enorme aflicción que rompía pedazo por pedazo su alma entera. Los hermosos ojos rojos solitarios y callados, tristes.

_Abandonados._

-"Por favor no me dejen, por favor no… no me abandones, Nanoha…"

-"¡Fate-chan!"

La abrazó. La estaba abrazando y no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ni qué le iba a contestar. Pero Dios, fuera lo que fuera que pasase, ojala Nanoha no la fuese a soltar.

Porque con ella sosteniéndola, sería más fácil afrontar todo. Lo que fuera. Incluyendo un rechazo…

-"Lo siento…" –su voz tembló.

-"No, Fate-chan, yo lo siento, pero por favor ya no llores –acunó su rostro con sus manos, secando sus lágrimas-. Para mí siempre serás mi Fate-chan y estoy segura que para Vivio nunca dejarás de ser su Fate-mama, no vuelvas a decir que no tienes un lugar con nosotras, ¡nunca digas algo así! –regañó/lloró- Mou, Fate-chan ¡eres una tonta, tonta!"

La vio negar con la cabeza violentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, conteniendo el llanto. Luego, los preciosos zafiros que tanto adoraba la observaron con cariño… no, no era cariño… esta vez era diferente, la contemplaban de una forma especial que no pudo descifrar en esos momentos porque prefería perderse en ellos.

Y de repente, Nanoha juntó su frente con la suya y tomó la mano que había abandonado su mejilla segundos atrás. La rubia sintió su corazón acelerarse…

-"Si estás enamorada de mí no lo evites, porque yo también te quiero de esa manera y quiero estar contigo. Así que no lo evites, Fate-chan, no evites quererme."

Fue un pedido amable y la rubia asintió, emocionada y dejando escapar otro gemido. Aunque su llanto estaba cesando no podía evitar los hipos y los pequeños espasmos que invadían todo su ser.

Allí, en ese instante, pudo percibir una calidez envolverla. Todo parecía estar bien entonces, porque la Enforcer Fate ahora realmente tenía todo lo que quería en su vida. Podía ser feliz.

Y los labios que acariciaban los suyos eran más que suficiente para hacerle saber, que no estaba sola. _Nunca más._

-"¡Mama!"

-"¡Vivio, no corras mucho! Ay dios mío, ahora si extraño mi antigua silla de ruedas…"

Nanoha sonrió al separarse de su nueva novia y observó como su pequeña niña corría hacia ellas y se detenía enfrente de ambas. Unos pasos más atrás, Hayate se encontraba apoyada sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire.

-"¡Fate-mama, lo siento mucho! –se disculpó alzando sus bracitos hacia ella- No quise hacerte llorar –musitó apenada-, ¿estás enojada con Vivio?"

-"Mmn –negó, cargándola entre sus brazos-, yo lo siento Vivio, no debí haberte preocupado así" –su voz maternal regresó.

-"Mou, ¡Fate-mama no digas eso! –regañó con un puchero- Además… no debí haberte preguntado eso cuando yo ya tengo un papa…"

-"¿Eh?" –parpadeó confundida Nanoha.

-"¡Uhm! ¡Tía Hayate me lo dijo!"

Casi de inmediato los ojos azules se enfocaron en una Hayate que reía nerviosa con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Atrás de ella, sus guardianes y los reclutas venían acercándose, corriendo, y al parecer persiguiendo a su hija también.

Nanoha suspiró.

-"¿Un papa?" –Fate observó curiosa a su otra amiga y a la niña que estaba sosteniendo.

-"¡Uhm! –asintió- Vivio ya tiene un papa, el mejor de todos, ¡un Fate-papa!" –exclamó moviendo las manos y abrazando a su mamá, o mejor dicho papá.

-"¿Fate-papa…?

La Enforcer volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien inocentemente desvió la vista. Paseó sus ojos alrededor de todos: Vita luchaba por contener una enorme risa, Signum la mirada algo divertida, Shamal se frotaba el cabello nerviosa, Zafira se hacía el desentendido y los reclutas sonreían alegre y torpemente.

Por último, cuando fijó sus ojos en Nanoha, ella sonrió.

-"Bueno, ahora sí eres oficialmente parte de la familia Takamachi, Fate-papa, nyahaha…"

-"¡Nanoha! Espera un momento, ¿y por qué precisamente yo tengo que ser _papa _y no tú?"

-"Fate-chan, tú eras la que se estaba quejando, además no tienes por qué apenarte."

La castaña volvió a reír al ver a la mayor sonrojarse, mientras retiraba a su hija de sus brazos para bajarla. Nanoha pasó un brazo por su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la Enforcer, quien imitó el primer gesto.

Fate asió la mano de Vivio y las tres comenzaron a retomar el camino al edificio de la División 6. Los demás las siguieron, un pensamiento en común en la cabeza de todos:

Ahora ya no parecían, _eran_ una familia. Una verdadera y amorosa familia.

-"¡Mou! ¡Yo también quiero algo así!"

-"¡Subaru!" –intentó hacerla guardar silencio.

-"¡Tíaaaaa! –la miró con el ceño fruncido- ¡Tengamos una familia!"

_**¡PLOP!**_

-"La próxima vez no seré tan suave."

La ojiverde asintió sobándose la cabeza por el golpe recibido, pero cuando volteó a ver a su compañera notó el leve sonrojo en su cara mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados con ligera molestia. Subaru sonrió.

Si Fate-san y Nanoha-san podían, ¿por qué ella no?

" – " – "

-"Yo tengo una mamá y una mamá que también es mi papá, ¡dos en uno! –toda la clase la miró con confusión-, ¡uhm! Ambas trabajan para la TSAB y siempre están luchando contra los tipos malos" –dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si hablara de algo muy, muy serio.

-"Se ve que quieres mucho a tus papás, Vivio" –secundó la maestra amablemente.

-"Mamás –corrigió-, es porque tengo las mejores mamis del mundo, ¡y no las cambiaría por nada ni nadie!" –y con una sonrisa larga en sus labios, el timbre sonó y la clase se dio por terminada.

Cuando Vivio Takamachi se paró en la entrada de su escuela, pudo avistar claramente en el estacionamiento a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Cerró los ojos y elevó una mano al aire contenta, saludando.

-"¡Mamas!"

Corrió hacia ellas mientras Nanoha se agachaba para abrazarla y cargarla, Fate acarició sus cabellos cariñosamente. Vivio estiró una de sus pequeñas manos para tomar la de la rubia y mirando a sus dos mamás, dijo:

-"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama… ¡son las mejores! –exclamó alegre- Las quiero mucho…"

-"Mou, Vivio, me vas a poner sentimental."

-"Pero tú ya eres así Nanoha –besó su mejilla-, siempre te pones cursi."

-"¡Fate-chan! –gruñó- ¡Repite eso!"

La dueña de Bardiche rió divertida mientras entraba a su coche y observaba a su novia y a su hija hacer lo mismo. Todo el camino pudo escuchar los parloteos enojados de su pareja al mismo tiempo que Vivio reía y la defendía de la ira del Demonio Blanco de la Administración Bureau.

Fate suspiró.

_Porque ser Enforcer significa no rendirse nunca y continuar siempre hacia adelante._

Y con una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos por unos breves momentos, moviendo sus labios sin dejar salir ni un sólo sonido, diciéndose a sí misma:

_Significa cuidar lo que más amas en todo el mundo: Tu familia._

_**Fin.**_

Aww, bueno quería simplemente escribir algo sobre Vivio y sus dudas sobre tener un padre propio. Especialmente cuando Fate no está muy de acuerdo con esa idea, jeje.

Una ligera aclaración: Hago la diferencia entre mamá-papá (con la acentuación correcta) y mama-papa (que es el tono que Vivio le da a ambos nombres).

Sin más que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo así como yo escribiendo. Exkalita, ahora sí sale la pequeña Takamachi en esta historia, ojala te guste :)

Sin más que decir, saludos y buen día a todos.

Kida Luna.


End file.
